galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaw A Planet destroyed, excerpt
The USS Hammerfaust was a planet bomber, one of the Unions most controversial weapon systems. Captain Stella Summers, stood before her command chair. Her black uniform immaculate as she watched the planet centered on the main screen getting bigger. “Mr. T'Thakk tell command that we are here and have them confirm the termination order.” The ant like Klack at the Communication station confirmed the order and opened a channel to Central Command. “This is the USS Hammerfaust , approaching mission target. Requesting termination order confirmation.” “This is Central Command, verification codes confirmed. All occupied planets and moons of the system are confirmed targets, commence termination. Crust busters and P Bombs authorized.” “Captain, Command gives green light. Admiral Stahl's commence code verified.” “Open bomb drawers one to five.” The weapon systems officer of the planet bomber touched the necessary controls on his station. On each side of the boxy hull, 1000 meter long panels opened and huge racks were pushed out like the drawers on a commode. Each of the racks held two thousand , forty ton self propelled crust buster bombs. Each of these Deep Penetrators held enough energy to pulverize a small moon. At the belly of the ship drop shafts opened and a conveyor system moved the first P Bombs into position. Captain Summers was well aware of the gravity of her next order. She had given this order seven times in the last six month of this war. She still had a dry throat and nodded. “Helm steady as she goes. Mr. Blueroom commence drop.” The Takkian at the ships helm corrected the ships course slightly to remain on the best attack vector while the Quadi Ped Lieutenant named Blueroom opened the protective cover of the rack release and with an elegant motion swiped his hand across the cluster lights before him, turning them from green to red. Mechanical claws opened and fusion pulse motors ignited propelling the bombs to 80 percent of light speed. “Helm turn her to Helio center and increase speed to 20 percent light.” The silicone being that looked very much like a petrified walking pine cone at the helm station confirmed and the huge ship turned its bow towards the systems GIII type star. The blue and green world , birth planet of a space traveling civilization now wandering off the main screen suddenly lit up with thousands of little bright lights on its surface. The P Bombs had ignited nuclear fires all over the beautiful world. Billions tons of ocean water turned to superheated steam in seconds obscured the continents and the surface in a matter of moments. Then the Penetrators had reached the liquid core, after tunneling through miles of planetary crust. In an almost surreal image the continental plates were outlined in bright white and then as if creation itself paused to sigh, the entire planet seemed to contract ever so slightly, but only to expand a few moments later and the entire planet exploded in a cloud of elemental fire. A spherical cloud of fire and burning matter replaced what once was a cradle of life. True, the USS Hammerfaust had a crew of over 500 beings from all over the Union, but every one knew this was the kind of war only Terrans fought, utterly brutal, relentless and total. The USS Hammerfaust obliterated two more planets in the system known to hold Itkkme industry, mines and settlements, before accelerating to threshold speed and disappearing into Quasi Space. Seventy Itkkme miners on the systems smallest planet were the only survivors, staring in absolute horror into the night sky as 5 hours later the light of the destruction of their home world reached their little outpost. --””-- Category:Fragments